Nurse
This yet unnamed nurse was the carer of Heidi while he was hospitalized. She would later be used by Killed in an attempt to steal Heidi's Apple, getting transformed into a genetically modified harpy. Personality Going beyond her duty as nurse, she's a very caring woman, giving special attention to her patients, as seen when she took care of Heidi, who she refers as "Heidi''-kun''". She's also very understandable, as she expressed her devotion for Heidi even after he said he'd ignore her orders, comparing him to her younger brother, meaning that she wouldn't leave him alone. Chitose defines her as a very good nurse, and Heidi states that her devotion is something he can't understand.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Pages 7-8 Even when not nursing, her politeness and gratitude are remarkable, as even after appearing naked in a park without any explanation, she realized that Heidi was the one who saved her, and gladly thanked him.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Pages 21-22 As a harpy-like creature modified by Killed, she became an irrational and violent monster that only followed his orders, like all the creatures he creates.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 18 Appearance She's a young woman, with pale skin and long black hair, which she ties while working as nurse. She has thin eyebrows and lips, and is also skinny with developed breasts and buttocks. When working on the hospital, she dresses a typical nurse uniform, composed of a white cap and buttoned white dress, with pockets and a small collar.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 7 When transformed by Killed's Eureka, she took the form of a giant genetically modified monster, resembling a harpy, with a larger hair, dark feathered wings, developed bust and bird-like claws. Her head drastically changed to an extremely long and thick neck, dark gouged eyes with black veins around, sharpened teeth with black lips and very a very pointed nose and chin. At the high of her chest, she had a black-coloured section that went down her body in a cross pattern. Her abdomen also grew abnormally, which allowed her to stand up and curvaceous to fly and carry others around, and she gained a feathered small tail. After being modified once more by Killed, she grew sharpened knife-like blades from the sole of her claws. Abilities As a nurse, she was a regular woman without any superhuman powers. However, it's implied that because of her occupation she must have a good knowledge of medicine. Genetically Mutated Body When transformed by Killed's Eureka, she took the form of a harpy-like creature, which granted her a greater strenght, resistance and the capacity of fly while carrying passengers.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 5 Due being genetically modified, she was immune to human anesthesics.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 13 Killed yet modified her one more time to make her grow blades from her feet claws, that were strong enough to cut the surface of a building's wall.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 7 She, however, lost these powers after vomiting the swallowed peas. Plot Genius vs. God Arc She was first seen in the hospital were Heidi was recovering from his battle agains James, scolding him and Chitose Toriiooji for doing experiments so late at night. Heidi refused to obey and told her to stop caring for him, to which she said that wouldn't be possible, as like her younger brother, Heidi couldn't be left alone by her. Hearing such words, he pointed out that it was devotion, something he couldn't understand, what made the nurse and Chitose agree that it was difficult to live together with Heidi. The nurse then noticed that Heidi didn't eat the fruits that were brought, and, after hearing from him that he didn't want them, she transformed into a giant harpy-like creature when she was about to take the Black Apple from Haiji.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Pages 7-11 Going berserk, she forced Heidi to eat the Apple in order to make him and Chitose escape from the hospital through a door that led to the roof. There, however, she stole the Apple from Heidi and handed it to a maksed person in the top of another building.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 17-18 He climbed on her back while she was flying to attack Heidi, but he countered all of them, later revealing that the Apple the monster nurse has stolen was in fact a bomb.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 25 Angry, the masked person decided to finish Heidi off faster, revealing the source of his powers: peas that cause genetic mutations on those who eat them. He gave one more to the monster nurse, causing blades to grow out of her feet. When she was about to attack Heidi with them, however, he used his gravitational powers to press her stomach, making her vomit the two previously eaten peas, transforming her back into a human, unconscious and unclothed.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 5-7 Unconscious, she was cared by Chitose, who gave her a jacket and holded her until Heidi won the battle. Then she woke up in a park bench, confused about what has happened, but received money from Heidi instead of explanations. Even so, she realized that he has saved him, and thanked him, saying that even he couldn't understand what devotion was, he expressed it. Heidi then thanked her for taking care of him and told her to also take care of her younger brother.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 21-22 Quotes * (To Heidi) "I have a younger brother the same age as you, so there's no way I can leave you alone!"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 8 Trivia * In the Extra Content of the first volume, the Nurse and her younger brother are shown to have bought expensive clothes with the money Heidi gave to her after the incident with Killed.Hungry Joker Volume 1: Case 3 Epilogue References Navigation